Cosa de Hermanos
by cielphantomville
Summary: Hablando en confidencialidad, ¿qué tanto puede o debe saber tu hermano de tu vida? Es difícil medir un límite cuando necesitas un aliado sincero con desesperación. Yamachi y Takari
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas de hermanos.**

**Resumen.**

Hablando en confidencialidad, ¿qué tanto puede o debe saber tu hermano de tu vida? Es difícil medir un límite cuando necesitas un aliado sincero con desesperación.

**Capitulo 1 Así se entero él**

—Hoy fue el acabose — dijo Yamato dejándose caer sobre el sillón delante de su hermano y mirándolo de forma derrotada.

Tk levanto una ceja cuestionándose sin preguntar y esperar respuesta para esa afirmación tan firme pero de la cual no entendía ni una palabra.

—No hay nada que no haya intentado y él no lo capta. —Suspiro derrotado Matt apretujándose más en el mullido sofá y comenzando a hacer pucheros.

—¿Tan mal fue el asunto? —Dijo Tk intentando no verse incauto y de paso sonsacar un poco de más información.

—¿Quieres que te cuente mis penurias? —Pregunto resoplando cual niño pequeño.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer y por tu cara seguro que me rio un rato.

—Reírte, pues supongo que solo tú, porque yo…

—Vamos Matt, no puede ser tan malo.

—Te cuento y tú me dirás.

Tk asintió y sin más coloco un par de bocadillos, un refresco grande, dos vasos y ¿por qué no? dos cervezas por si a caso en la mesa ratona de la sala. Esta sería una sesión larga y no pensaba morir de aburrimiento. Por su parte Matt miro todo aquello pensando si era buena idea desahogarse con su hermano.

—Todo empezó hace dos semanas.

Takeru tomo lápiz y papel, quien sabe quizá podría rescatar algo para usarlo de material después en alguna historia, en la clase de redacción siempre terminaba siendo el mejor debido a sus historias, además un buen escritor siempre tiene lápiz y papel a la mano.

—¡Oye! No piensas publicar mis desgracias ¿verdad?

—Tranquilo nadie sabrá que son tuyas, puedo distorsionarlas lo suficiente para que sean de experiencia popular y bueno, ideas son ideas, además ¿Cuántos años tienes? No es por nada hermano pero con diecinueve años encima y ya casi en la universidad dudo sinceramente crearte un trauma.

—¡Ya! —Soltó no muy convencido. —Te decía que mi calvario comenzó hace dos semanas. Todo fue normal hasta eso del medio día, mas específicamente hasta el almuerzo, Tai como de costumbre olvido el suyo y tuvo que ir a recogerlo con Kari.

—¡Ah! Con que a eso salió ella, y luego vino a decirme que…

—Tk te recuerdo que…

—Sí, lo siento prosigue.

—Bien, me quede a apartar lugar para cuando volviera, ya comenzaba a tardarse y estaba por ir a buscarlo cuando vi a tres personas delante mío. Dos chicas y un chico. No sé sus nombres, pero logre identificar al chico de las practicas de soccer de Tai, el simplemente me miro de mala forma y sin más se fue, sus acompañantes no tuvieron ese tacto. "¿En donde esta Yagami-san?" preguntaron tajantes, ¡Dios! No lo sé todo. Y se los dije, ellas fruncieron el seño y muy molestas se marcharon. Me levante de donde estaba y fui a buscar a Tai. No di ni tres pasos cuando las escuche de nuevo, esas dos consolaban al tercero. Cosas como, "no te preocupes si no pues declarártele hoy ya pensaremos en otra cosa" mientras el gimoteaba algo así como "no, debe ser hoy, porque mañana después del partido Seichiro le pedirá que sea su novio"

—Jajajajajajaja

—No te rías Tk, no es gracioso.

—Bueno, nunca pensé que Taichi fuera tan popular entre su equipo… jajajajajajajaa no me lo imagino en medio de… jajajajajaa vestido de… jajajaja y con… jajajajaja

—No quiero suponer el término de esas oraciones. —Dijo aguantando las ganas de soltarle un coscorrón a su hermano, ya suficiente tenia con imaginarse él mismo todas las cosas que podían pasarle al castaño mientras él no estaba presente, con pensar en las lujuriosas ideas que asaltan a todos esos jugadores cada que el entrenamiento termina y llega la hora de "Ir a las regaderas"

Tk levanto los hombros queriendo parar de reír e imprimirle al asunto un poco de seriedad empero Matt se la estaba poniendo difícil con aquellos gestos que no paraba de hacer.

—Además ese no fue sino el comienzo de la guerra. —Completo el mayor sin quitar la mueca de fastidio en su rostro

—¿Guerra?

—Sí, una guerra para ver quien se le declaraba primero a Tai.

—Hermano, tu…

—Tk. ¿No lo habías sobre entendido?

—¿Entender qué? ¡Oh! ¡Por todos los diablos del infierno! —Tk se coloco en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas como fiera por la sala sin mirar a su hermano, para cuando comenzó a hiperventilar intentando que un poco de oxigeno llegara a su shokeado cerebro Matt parecía muy dispuesto a marcharse, así que se apresuro a preguntar. —¿Cuándo fue qué? ¿En qué momento tú? No, mejor no me contestes.

—No pensaba hacerlo. —Matt se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la salida.

—¡¿Como que no?! Ahora no me dejas así. Y luego, encontraste a Tai y… y…

—Tk, esta no es una de tus novelas.

—Entonces siéntate y termina de contarme.

Matt un poco renuente volvió a su anterior sitio en la sala y se desparramo en el sofá, ¿De verdad estaba tan desesperado por desahogarse? La respuesta era sí, porque entre más tiempo pasaba le era más difícil ocultar que Taichi Yagami ya no era solo un amigo.

Continuara…

Sé que había prometido otro fic : Un cambio de ¿Cuerpos?, pero este es corto y creo que tiene un buen humor, al menos espero sacarles una sonrisa, por ello e decidió publicarlos antes que el otro.

Atte: Ciel Phantom

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios, muchos comentarios.


	2. La historia sigue así

**Lo sé.**

**Lo sé pequeño y casi nada de contenido, pero amigos no me estimulan como deberían. Jajajajajajaja eso se escucho raro.**

**Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

**Capitulo 2 La historia sigue así. **

—¿En que estaba?

—En que te estaban comiendo el mandado en las narices

—Tk —gruño molesto el mayor por la elección de palabras de su adorado hermano.

—Ya, me cayó, continua.

—Tai regreso muy animado gritando algo acerca de unos huevos dulces que francamente no entendí, no siempre entiendo que tanto parlotea. Lo mire un rato mientras se tragaba todo su almuerzo y comencé a preguntarme ¿cómo rayos alguien había sido lo bastante idiota para fijarse en él?

—Aparte de ti.

—Tk.

—Ya no interrumpo más.

—En fin, mira, Ichi es un desastre, su ropa siempre huele a chocolate, no sé si por su loción o porque se la pasa consumiéndolo pero de algo estoy seguro no la plancha, nunca usa zapatos, sin importar si utiliza ropa formal tiene que llevar tenis, no creo que conozca el peine y jamás hace la tarea, es un completo neófito en cuanto a números se refiere y… todo, todo Tai es un desastre andante.

—¿Por eso te molesta que alguien más lo notara?

—Tai es un desastre, pero es mi desastre, soy yo quien le ayuda en aritmética, soy yo quien se desvela intentando meter algo de ciencia en esa cabeza dura y soy yo quien lo aguanta en sus perores momentos. Sus compañeros de equipo solo ven al deportista, pero no todo lo demás.

—Pero Matt, Tai sabe todo eso y en mi opinión no creo que estés en posición de decir que los jugadores solo ven eso, quizá…

—¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que lo espían? —Grito Yamato poniéndose en pie.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Sería la única forma, yo siempre estoy con él, menos cuando… —Matt lo pensó un poco antes de asegurar. —siempre estoy con él.

—Eso da miedo. Además, por ejemplo ahora, en este preciso instante tú no estás con él, que tal si… —Y Tk se quedo mirando como su hermano tomaba su celular y apretaba un solo botón, el remarcar, luego:

—Hola, ¿Tai en donde estas?

Un silencio se hizo y Tk probó a ver si tenía poderes psíquicos para así poder saber que era lo que contestaba el otro muchacho, una vez visto que no funcionaba se contento con escuchar la parte de la conversación que estaba dentro de su rango auditivo.

—Ya, si piensas salir o llega alguien a tu casa avísame, y más vale que lo hagas porque de lo contrario me enterare, y sabes que es cierto, y en tal caso tu castigo será terrible.

Tk tembló ligeramente, su hermano era un poco obsesivo y posesivo y su gesto de sádico no mejoraba en nada su opinión.

—¡Eh! ¿Cuándo?

Tk paro los oídos, ahora la plática se ponía interesante por lo cual ameritaba escuchar de cerca, ahora con quince años y gracias al basquetbol era por escasos tres centímetros más bajo que Mat tan sí que con acercar la oreja bastaba.

—Pero si… ¿en qué momento? ¡Como que en el baño! Espérame, no salgas, es mas pásame a Kari… Tu solo dale el teléfono…

Tk le miro fijamente de solo escuchar mencionar el nombre de su mejor amiga, una cosa era Tai y otra muy distinta que la menor de los hermanos Yagami se tuviera que ver envuelta en aquella pelea.

—¡Kari! —Silencio. —Pase lo que pase no dejes que nadie entre a tu casa, ni que hable con Tai hasta que yo llegue es cuestión de vida o muerte... ¿Cómo que vas de salida? ¿No te puedes esperar veinte minutos? —Casi suplico Matt ante la situación.

Tk se aproximo al oído contrario por el que Matt escuchaba para susúrrale que le preguntara ¿con quién?

—¿Con quién sales? ¡Eh! Pues es… no, para nada, solo no salgas hasta que llegue. No. Kari te prometo que te llevo a esa galería en donde se exponen las fotos de la loca esa que tanto te gusta, pero quédate ahí y haz lo que te digo… Si, si lo que quieras. Te veo en media hora.

Y corto la comunicación tomando su chaqueta del respaldo del sillón a las carreras.

—Me voy —Declaro Yamato.


	3. En el mismo saco

Y aunque no se lo merecen, o ser yo quien no merece comentarios, en cualquier caso aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 esperando se dignen a dejarme comentario

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Anaiza 18: contestando. Sí, Matt es algo bipolar en este fic, como que muestra a Tai un rostro mientras que a los demás casi les gruñe. Aunque a mi forma de ver es normal, siempre buscamos mostrar nuestro mejor lado a la persona a la que amamos. 0/0

**Capitulo 3 En el mismo saco **

—Me voy —Declaro Yamato.

—¿Y yo que, me quedo aquí contando moscas? —Tk no pensaba quedarse así, no cuando su amiga estaba por salir con quien sabe quien, a quien sabe dónde.

—Tk, ese loco está por llegar a la casa de Tai para llevárselo a no sé donde para enseñarle… cosas que ÉL no debería, AÚN saber porque es muy joven y yo como su amigo tengo que impedirlo. Y tú, bueno…

El menor de los dos rubios levanto la ceja ante ese "AÚN" el cual podría significar que Matt pensaba darle esas clases él mismo cuando lo creyera apropiado, era mejor dejar esa idea antes de profundizar demasiado así también evitaba admitir que acaba de gritar en su mente lo mismo que Matt estaba reclamando a viva voz, en lugar de eso dijo.

—¿No pudiste ni preguntarle a Kari con quien salía ella? —y se pateo mentalmente, esa pequeña declaración le daría una idea a su hermano mayor que estaban en la misma circunstancia.

—No tenia excusa, cuando pregunto ¿por qué? debía decirle: Tk quiere saber. No tenía tiempo para inventar algo bueno.

—Pues entonces ve pensando en algo que decir, porque voy contigo.

Estando ambos en la calle Matt no sabía si debía continuar. Tk lo miro un segundo antes de reír discretamente y preguntar si podía continuar con la historia. El mayor no se hizo rogar

—A partir de ahí no he hecho otra cosa que boicotear sus intentos de declaración, y déjame decirte que no ha sido fácil. En especial porque Tai está todo el tiempo conmigo y es casi imposible no verse obvio. Ayer por ejemplo intento llegarle con una canción romántica y flores, ¡FLORES! POR TODOS LOS CIELOS ¡PARA UN HOMBRE!

—No tiene nada de malo, el amor es amor. Además no te has puesto a pensar que a Tai quizá le gusten ese tipo de detalles.

Matt lo miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—No creo que… —Intento alegar el mayor.

—Tú no crees, pero que hay de la opinión de él.

—¿A ti te gustaría que te regalaran flores? —era el turno de Matt de asombrarse.

—Bueno, supongo que depende de quién me las de, pero si fuera el objeto de un cortejo, sí, supongo que sí, las flores dicen muchas cosas y cada una tiene su propio significado. Es como escribir una carta de amor de otra forma.

—Lo de ser escritor te está afectando.

Tk chasqueo la lengua molesto por la clara ofensa. —Mejor dime como impediste que tan increíble obsequio llegara a Tai.

—Fácil, lo primero fue hacer correr el rumor de que Seichiro se le iba a declara a una chica frente a toda la escuela en el patio a la hora del receso, obvio que apenas escucharlo todas las mujeres del colegio estaban que parecían caninos al asecho esperando ser la afortunada, el ramo llamaba mucho la atención y me asegure de que a Tai solo pudiera verlo hasta la hora del receso esperando que para ese entonces el infeliz portero tendría tantas miradas sobre él que…

—Le generaste delirio de persecución al pobre.

—Tampoco es para tanto, simplemente repensó su idea de confesión al darse cuenta que a donde fuera siempre lo estaban vigilando, no se arriesgaría a que lo rechazaran en público. Con el otro fue un poco más difícil mantenerlo a raya, es como un roedor escurridizo.

—Adivinare, el ratón es el mismo que comenzó todo, el que tiene a esas dos chicas de su lado y el que invito a Tai.

—Si

—¿Como se llama?

—Keiichi.

—Hace tres días el muy sinvergüenza siguió a Tai a las duchas.

—No quisiera preguntar ¿cómo sabes eso? pero mi instinto de periodista me obliga, así que… si tuvieras la amabilidad de responder.

—No pienses mal, Tai lo comento de forma casual, algo así como… Creo que deberían ponerle puerta a las duchas en lugar de solo cortinas, evitaríamos varios altercados como el de hoy, el pobre de Keiichi estaba que se moría de la vergüenza cuando corrió la cortina y me vio ahí. Claro que yo solo le sonreí y le dije que no era su culpa que solo fue un accidente, pero él no dejaba de disculparse y hasta parecía que explotaría de lo rojo que estaba su rostro, creo que le comentare eso al entrenador para…

—¡No me lo puedo creer, con esa mirada sobre él y aun no se da cuenta de sus intenciones…! ¡Eh! ¡Oh! Espera, eso quiere decir que ya te ganaron la primera vez de Tai.

—Tk

—Bueno él ya lo vio desnudo.

—No me hagas pensar en eso porque me dan ganas de estrangularlo. Además, desde hace mucho que yo conozco a Tai de todo a todo, y eso incluye…

—Eso no lo quiero saber.

—Idiota, cuando éramos más niños nos bañas juntos, nada más. Cuando crecimos dejamos ese hábito por recomendación mía, Tai se opuso y remilgo casi tres semanas pero al final logre convencerlo que a los catorce años ya no era sano seguir con aquella costumbre. —Aclaro Matt con la cara roja.

—Vaya, al menos tienes pudor. — Tk sonrío, era divertido moléstalo.

—Yo no lastimaría a Tai ni con el pensamiento.

—De verdad lo quieres ¿cierto Matt?

Matt no contesto nada, no hacía falta, el sonrojo en sus mejillas habla por él.

—Estoy seguro de que te corresponderá Matt. Tai no aceptara a nadie más que a ti.

Yamato le sonrió a su hermano, era bueno escuchar que Tk no estaba incomodo con sus gustos y sobre todo que le apoyaba. Su pequeño hermano con aquella frase acaba de desvanecer uno de sus más grandes miedos, el de perder su cariño y admiración, y eso ameritaba una abrazo.

Tk refunfuño un rato, hacia mucho que no se abrazaban y esa muestra de afecto era algo vergonzosa porque estaban en plena vía pública y más de uno los miraba raro sin embargo, después acepto que era mejor corresponder el afecto y disfrutarlo porque quien sabe cuando se volvería a repetir.

—Quizá el día de su boda o la mía. —Susurro alegremente el menor.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada. —Contesto Tk sin perder su sonrisa. —Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, aunque no por eso debes terminar ahí el relato. ¿Qué más a intentado el…¿portero?

Matt asintió contento de no estar aburriéndolo. — Si, Sechiro es portero y Keiichi es medio igual que Tai.

—Pensé que Tai jugaba como delantero.

—Jugaba hasta hace un año, después de que se graduaron los de tercero la defensa bajo su rendimiento y los medios y volantes no daban una, así que…

—Hablas como un experto.

—Me limito a repetir las palabras de Tai.

—Entonces no solo lo nombraron capitán sino cambiaron su alineación con respecto a él.

Matt asintió. —Tai está obligado a jugar todos los partidos y nunca faltar a los entrenamientos, le he dicho que proteste, sus estudios son mucho más importantes, pero él se niega, siempre dice que cuentan con él y que no los defraudara. Para los exámenes se queda estudiando toda la noche, aunque no lo creas se esfuerza mucho.

—¡Vaya! eso no lo sabía.

—Nadie a demás de Kari y yo lo sabe. A Tai le vergüenza que se enteren, además de que esconde otro secretito.

—¿Cual? —La curiosidad de Tk brillaba en sus pupilas.

—No voy a decírtelo.

—Malo.

Continuara…


	4. Romanticismo

Respondiendo acierta inquietud que nace poco a poco en mi les pregunto, ¿Por qué no comentan? ¿Quizá esta historia no fue de agrado? ¿Es tediosa? ¿La dejo ya por la paz?

Como dije desde un principio no me gustan los lectores fantasma y no, no importa si mi apellido es Phantomhive.

Atte: Ciel

**Capitulo 4 Romanticismo **

—No voy a decírtelo.

—Malo.

—Tk, no me digas que tú me dirías cosas de Kari que solo te cuenta a ti, no crees que sería como traicionarla, además de que ese pequeño, quizás insignificante dato te hace sentir superior, especial ante cualquier otra persona en su vida.

—En eso tienes razón. Y solo por eso no insistiré. Entonces estábamos en que el portero Seichiro, ¿hizo otro intento?

—Sí, muchos más. Esa misma semana saliendo del ensayo me dispuse a ir a recoger a Ichi al campo de futbol, por esa hora la escuela está casi completamente vacía así que apreté el paso, unos metros adelante vía a Tai que con rostro feliz recogía apresuradamente algo del suelo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, uno dudoso y el otro hastiado de explicar cada detalle que componía el carácter de su mejor amigo.

—Sí, lo sé, suena estúpido, pero así fue, Tai iba siguiendo un caminito hecho con bombones cubiertos con chocolate sin importarle a donde conducían ó preocuparle que estuvieran en el suelo, bueno, sobre una servilleta pero en el piso a fin de cuentas.

—Una gran idea y mucha planeación para una declaración súper romántica y ahí va Yamato Ishida y lo estropea todo.

—Tk.

—¡¿Qué?! Sabes que eso, más muchas palabrotas, es lo que el pobre Seichiro pensó. Y no pongas esa cara de ofendido que si te hubiera pasado a ti te aseguro que ese pobre infeliz que se atrevió a boicotear tu plan no tendría la dentadura completa.

—Es diferente.

—¿En qué? ¿En que Tai tiene un cartel con la palabra RESERVADO y tu nombre en él?

—Tai no es de mi propiedad

—Pero actúas como si lo fuera. ¿Te das cuenta, que has estado evitando que cualquier otro se le aproxime? —Tk esperaba que sus palabras no sonaran ofensivas, porque esa no era su intención, lo único que buscaba era que Matt comprendiera que quizás estaba hostigando un poco a Yagami.

—Eso no es cierto, solo espanto a quien no creo apropiado para…

—Apropiado. —Repitió la palabra. —Vayamos al extremo. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera… digamos… Jou quien se interesara por Tai? No es un mal hombre, tiene estudios, es integro y goza de una buena posición social, un gran ser humano.

—Joe jamás se interesaría por Tai, ambos son muy diferentes y chocarían en todo. Además Tai es demasiado despistado un defecto imperdonable para Joe.

—Es solo una suposición… pero en fin, está bien, ¿qué tal Izzy? ellos se llevan muy bien, en extremo bien y…

—Izzy solo ve a Tai como amigo, el jamás se atrevería a verlo de otra forma, es mas llegaría al extremo de asegurar que lo ve como a un hermano mayor.

—¿Ken?

—Está con Davis.

—De ahí descartamos a Davis. Ni hablar de Codi.

Matt asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Qué arias si solo estuviera utilizando a Kari para llegar a Tai?

—No serias capaz.

—¿Por qué tan seguro?

—Por la cara de estúpido que pones cada que ella te elogia o te hace algún mimo. Tk soy algo lento con respecto al amor y quizá también un anti romántico a pesar de escribir canciones, pero no soy estúpido y se nota a leguas que la quieres, quizá más que eso.

—Ya. —Siseo rodando los ojos. —Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. —Dijo antes de señalar hacia el frente.

Matt dirigió su vista hacia donde apuntaba el dedo acusador de su hermano y se quedo estático. Ahí delante del edificio se encontraba Joe vestido de manera demasiado formal y con dos boletos en la mano, mientras hablaba como si repasara un discurso.

Continuara…

¿Por cierto que es un Followers? Alguien podría explicarme


	5. Enemigos bajo el mismo techo

Las lagrimas brotan de mis hermosos ojos azules (que modestia la mía, aunque siempre he dicho que debemos tener algo, mucho de amor propio) no esperaba tantas personitas preocupadas porque este ignorante escritor sepa lo que es un follower, espero que así se escriba.

Así que contestando.

**UranosDiana**. Me encanta saber que ahora te veré por aquí más seguido, y mi pregunta seria ¿publicaras? My Lady sería bueno tener una escritora más.

**Alitzel.** Tomare su consejo y me relajare.

**Tsukimine12.** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

**Lamisteriosacristal.** Que nombre tan misterioso. Jijiji no puede evitar hacer ese comentario que pensé en cuanto vi tu nombre. A ti no tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que me ayudo tu explicación la "Extensa" la verdad me divertí mucho picando todos los botones, encontrándome con una increíble y grata sorpresa. Tenías mucha razón, mi cuenta de lectores es increíble. Casi dio un jadeo de la emoción. Hay una historia en específico, "Hasta donde llega nuestra amistad" es de una categoría muy poco frecuentada y todos, todos los fic publicados ahí están en ingles, así que digamos que llegue de colado siendo un latino. Y bueno amo esa historia en especifico así que desde el comienzo decidí terminar de publicarlo aun si no obtenía ni un solo comentario, llevo cuatro capítulos subidos y escritos has por el doceavo, pero ningún comentario. Eso me estaba deprimiendo mucho, pero al ver las estadísticas es el fic que mas lectores tiene.

Una vez más no sabes el grandioso regalo que me has hecho con toda tu linda explicación.

Atte: y muy suyo Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capitulo 5 Enemigos bajo el mismo techo. **

—Ya. —Siseo rodando los ojos. —Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. —Dijo antes de señalar hacia el frente.

Matt dirigió su vista hacia donde apuntaba el dedo acusador de su hermano y se quedo estático. Ahí delante del edificio se encontraba Joe vestido de manera demasiado formal y con dos boletos en la mano, mientras hablaba como si repasara un discurso.

Tk tuvo escasos dos segundos para observar el cambio en el rostro de su hermano, uno más para levantar las manos e intentar frenarlo de que hiciera o dijera algo de lo que se arrepentirá y fue demasiado tarde porque para en ese entonces Matt ya se encontraba parado frente al médico con una cara de asesino en serie.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto sin ceremonias.

—¡Oh! ¡Matt! No esperaba verte. —Dijo sorprendió y nervioso ante la mirada del rubio, siendo ahora ambos casi adultos Yamato era ligeramente mayor en estatura y para vergüenza del galeno en robustez. No por nada el rubio había aprobado el examen de la NASA para inscribirse en el programa espacial, pronto seria un astronauta no solo por inteligencia sino también por su físico.

Joe rio ansioso mirando hacia la puerta, como buscando llegar a ella antes de morir atravesados por aquellos ojos azules. —Pues veras, ayer uno de mis pacientes me regalo dos boletos como agradecimiento y bueno, creí que quizás Tai…

—¿Por qué Tai? —Siseo con todo su autocontrol.

—Matt, deja a Joe en paz, no vez que está nervioso por la respuesta de Tai, y tu no le estas ayudando. —Tk intento intervenir, no fuera y Joe saliera despavorido. Además era la primera vez que veía a su hermano actuar de aquella forma tan feroz, casi podía jurar que pelaría los dientes y gruñiría en cualquier momento.

—Pues porque él me había dicho que…

—Hola Joe. —Saludo Tai. —¡Matt! Vaya, no tardaste nada. ¿Tk? No sabía que vendrías.

Y llego la manzana en discordia, pensó Tk rodando los ojos. —Pues ya ves. ¿Está Kari? —Pregunto ansioso de dejar atrás esa situación tan tensa.

—Sí, de hecho está arriba con Willis, creo que van a salir, ese chico nunca deja de sorprenderme, mira que viajar desde E.U. para…

—Dijiste ¿Willis? —Y Tk sintió la misma furia que seguramente estaba carcomiendo a su hermano.

—Tai. —Llamo un joven pelinegro alegremente par después casi atragantarse con lo que sea que fuera a decir al notar como Yamato se interponía entre el mencionado y él.

—Hola Keiichi. Llegas tarde. —Contesto como si nada Tai asomando levemente desde atrás del rubio.

—Lo siento el tren tuvo un percance. —Rumio en voz baja.

—¡Oh! Joe, ¿necesitabas algo? ¿Venias con Matt? —Tai sonrió exclusivamente para el galeno.

El médico miro a todos los presentes, en total cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo con diferentes emociones en ellos. A este paso se desmayaría de la presión.

Tai suavizo su mirada, si conocía bien a su amigo y él se jactaba de que los conocía a todos, entonces Joe no hablaría hasta estar a solas con él.

—Vamos arriba. —Dijo el castaño con una deslumbrante sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, pico el botón y la cabina no tardo en abrirse, una vez dentro comenzó a hablar. —Keiichi, te doy las libretas ¿estás seguro que no necesitas los libros?

El chico negó sin articular una sola palabra porque estaba seguro que de hacerlo su voz saldría tan chillona que lo único que lograría seria hacer el ridículo frente a su capitán de futbol, pero es que podía sentir la vista azul atravesándole desde atrás y otra más que lo escudriñaba de arriba abajo.

Llegados al piso lo primero que escucharon fue la dulce risa de la menor de los Yagami. Tk dio un paso al frente del grupo sin notar la risa torcida que Taichi le dedico al observaba como se apresuraba a llegar a donde su linda familiar.

—Son unos críos. —Siseo Tai antes entrar por completo al departamento, intentando ignorar a los dos rubios que en la entrada intentaban, uno sacar al cine a su pequeña y el otro acompañarlos para evitar cual cualquier incidente romántico entre ellos.

Volvió a salir con los cuadernos para colocarlos en las manos de su compañero de equipo. —De verdad lamento que hubieras tenido que venir hasta aquí Keiichi, pero como vez, Joe y Matt llamaron a última hora y no pude salir.

—No hay problema Tai. —Contesto el otro casi remilgando por su mala suerte, era como si Yamato Ishida tuviera micrófonos en todas partes, listo para estropear cualquier oportunidad que obtuviera de acercarse al Yagami. Y ahora ya no tenía pretexto para quedarse, había pensado en verlo en el parque, luego argumentaría que en agradecimiento lo invitaba un helado y…

—¿Y bien Matt? —Hablo Tai haciéndole una seña a sus dos amigos para que pasaran a su casa.

Yamato se quedo lívido, no tenía ningún pretexto para estar ahí, al menos no con la urgencia que dejo ver por teléfono.

—Yo quería saber si podrías acompañarme al cine, hoy se estrena una película, tu sabes esa que trata de la segunda guerra mundial y…

—¿No dijiste que era una vasca? Creo que tus palabras fueron: hediondamente cursi. —Rio Taichi de solo rememorar las muecas de asco del rubio el día que le comento de aquel estreno.

—Bueno si, pero el profesor de… de… Ética dará tres puntos por verla.

—Pero si tú ya exentaste esa materia.

—Sí, pero tú no sabias eso, y a ti si te hacen falta.

Tai lo pensó un rato, luego recordó que no eran los únicos. —Aun no les ofrezco nada. Joe me acompañas por unas sodas. —Sonrió antes de dirigirse a la concina e indicarles en un movimiento de sus manos que tomaran asientos a los restantes. —Para Matt una de manzana, para Tk una de limón, para Kari de frutas y para Wallace… —Enumero recibiendo un cabeceo de acuerdo.

—De toronja, gracias.

Matt refunfuño cuando Joe y Tai desaparecieron en la cocina y el tuvo que quedarse a presenciar la guerra de miradas entre su hermano y el norteamericano.

—¿Y bien Joe? —Dijo Tai inclinándose levemente para tomar las latas de la nevera. —Dejándole un panorama basten sugerente al doctor.

—Ya no importa. —Siseo triste y desviando la mirada antes de delatar cuanto le afectaba el moreno.

—Vamos Joe, no seas pesimista, aun puedo aceptar salir contigo. —El tono meloso en que soltó aquella frase hiso al médico enrojecer hasta las orejas, Tai simplemente rio por su broma y decidió seguir molestando al galeno. —Dame un pretexto para irme contigo en vez de con Matty. —Termino diciendo mientras su mano se colocaba juguetonamente sobre el pecho del mayor para facilitarle la tarea de hablarle al oído. —La película puede ser un buen pretexto para tener puntos extra en la materia, pero como dijo Yama es una vasca y la verdad no me entusiasma mucho estar encerrado con miles de chicas lloronas que se sorben los mocos. No le digas eso a Matt, él solo se preocupa por mí. —Dijo con tono triste y bastante desilusionado.

Matt observaba desde la puerta presenciando casi el cuadro completo, sintiendo las ganas de matar a Joe creciendo a pasos agigantados en especial porque no logro escuchar lo que Tai prácticamente le murmuro al oído.

—Tengo dos boletos para el concierto del grupo que mencionaste el otro día. —Nombro a las carreras, la cercanía de Tai lo estaba poniendo mal a pesar de que el moreno solo pronunciaba el nombre del rubio una y otra vez. Las piernas le temblaban, de un momento a otro no se controlaría mas y olvidaría todo para besar a ese endemoniado chico que sin darse cuenta desprendía sensualidad.

Tai elevo una ceja de manera tan sicalíptica que Joe levanto la mano lista para enroscar ese brazo alrededor de la cintura del castaño. ¡Oh! Al menos lo pensó. Porque Tai dio un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos de asombro, captando por fin la indirecta muy directa.

—No estarás diciendo que tienes boletos para DBSK

El médico asintió.

—¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! ¿Qué hacemos parados aquí? Voy a cambiarme, y me baño, no primero me baño y luego me cambio, si, en ese orden. No, espera. ¿A qué hora empieza? —Grito de alegría mientras agitaba los brazos. Luego volvía a bajar el tono de voz y volvía a gritar.

—A las ocho.

—¿En dónde?

—En el descampado detrás del palacio de bellas artes.

—Ya casi no tenemos tiempo, olvida el baño voy por mi chaqueta. —Dijo saliendo apurado a su cuarto olvidándose por completo de los demás invitados, hasta que se topo con la mirada herida de Matt en la puerta. —Te prometo que mañana iré a ver esa horrorosa película, se que lo haces por mí, pero amigo no tienes que sacrificarte torturándote dos horas, Kari me debe un favor y a ella seguro que si le gusta, y… y… —Matt aun no quedaba muy convencido. —Y SON BOLETOS PARA DBSK. —Grito aun más fuerte antes de salir disparado por su chaqueta.

Esto era inaudito. Como podía ponerse así Tai por un estúpido grupo de Pop, además ¿no se suponía que solo le gustaba SU música? Y ¿Cuando estuvo hablando con Joe sin que él lo supiera? Quizás no lo vigilaba tan bien como creía.

—Tendré que mantenerte aun más cerca. A… MI… GO

Continuara….

My Ladys esta es mi forma de agradecerles el tomarse su tiempo en dejarme su comentario, sé que es corto pero una buena y mala noticia a este fic solo le faltan dos capítulos mas y terminamos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	6. Corre que te alcanzo

**Capitulo 6 Corre que te alcanzo. **

Matt se dejo caer sobre la cama blanda resoplando bajo la atenta mirada de Tk. No era para tanto; que Tai prefiriera ir a un concierto en lugar de aburrirse con una película cursi cualquiera lo hubiera visto venir, cualquier menos su hermano pensó Tk.

—Y ¿cómo vas a lograr que le den los puntos por esa película? Porque dudo que tu profesor de ética haya propuesto semejante trato.

Matt se movió de posición dándole la espalda, no había meditado bien su plan y aun no logra pensar nada para salir del atolladero en que él mismo se metió. ¡Maldición! En lo único en que podía pensar era en un Joe que alegando lo atestado del lugar seguramente paseaba sus manos por toda la anatomía de Taichi y este embobado ni en cuenta.

—Estúpido y sexy Taichi. —Rumio con los labios pegados a la cama para que Tk no le escuchar.

—No crees que sería mejor decirle la verdad y esperar por su respuesta. No estoy diciendo que te resignes, pero al menos tendrías la seguridad de que son algo más que amigos y no te estarías comiendo la cabeza por algo tan insignificante como una salida.

—Mira quién vino a hablar. —Siseo molesto Matt. —El señor me quede en el apartamento hasta que Willis también se fue.

—Es diferente.

—¿En qué?

—Willis es un amigo especial para Kari, a veces habla de él por horas, mi inseguridad tiene fundamento. Por lo que me cuentas Tai no habla en específico de nadie.

—Pues no.

—Vez, no es igual. —Dijo desplomándose junto a su hermano.

—¿Y si lo hacemos?

Tk levanto una ceja, esa propuesta había sonado algo indecente estando ambos en la cama y Matt pareció notarlo porque de inmediato acomodo la pregunta, eso sí sin poder evitar el rojo de sus mejillas.

—¿Y si nos declaramos al mismo tiempo? Digo, al menos así ambos podremos sufrir juntos.

—¿Y si solo rechazan a uno? —Tk no parecía muy convencido.

—Pues el otro hace de tripas y corazón y se mantiene en abstinencia durante un mes consolando al otro.

—Está bien. —Siseo con un tono remilgoso. —Me deberás una muy grande porque aquí el que lleva las de perder soy yo.

¿Cuánto habían planeado aquella declaración? La respuesta seria "Mucho" al menos departe del menor. Tk desde ese fin de semana en que acordaron una declaración doble se la había pasado dando un sinfín de propuestas a las que Matt simplemente descartaba por ser o muy cursis o pastelosamente rosas.

Y cuando por fin logro que aceptara una, la cual por cierto simplemente dejo salir con sarcasmo y frustración porque estaba harto y nunca creyó que sería considerada, se arrepintió de siquiera haberla pronunciado porque debido a eso ahora ambos hermanos Ishida se miraban algo temblorosos y avergonzados.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Pregunto Tk por treintava vez desde que se coloco el traje de botarga que representaba a cierta gatita arto conocida de nombre Kitty.

—Bromeas, es una táctica aprueba de errores. —Contesto Matt al tiempo en que terminaba de acodar las cartas en sus respectivos sobres, uno rosa y otro rojo en la canasta que llevarían. —A Ichi le gustan los gatos igual que a Kari y bueno, si tu vas de Kitty era normal que yo fuera de Choccocat.

Tk no sabía que parte de esa oración cuestionar primero. Si la de "Tactica" porque ciertamente no iban a la guerra, "NORMAL" o "Kitti y Choccocat"

El plan era simple, se declararían vía carta pero sin firma para observar sus reacciones, las cuales serian entregadas por ellos mismos disfrazados evitando ser descubiertos, una vez con un poco de más confianza se presentarían y entonces sería el momento de lanzarse al ruedo.

—Esto es una estupidez. —remilgo Tk dentro de la cabeza de Kitty

—Lo propusiste tú. —Le recordó el mayor.

—Te di miles de alternativas, ya estaba harto, jamás pensé que terminaría siendo Kitty ¡La gata es hembra! ¿Qué tal si Kari piensa que soy lesbiana? Por si no lo sabes ella golpea casi tan fuerte como Tai.

—Pues si te pega te aguantas porque no hay marcha atrás. Tai y Kari llegaran dentro de casi nada, me tome muchas molestias para que esto diera resultado, hasta tuve que prometerle a esa niña engreída que tocaría en su fiesta y tú no te vas a echar para atrás ahora.

Tk suspiro, era cierto, Matt había casi implorado a una de sus miles, miles de fans para que invitara a Tai a su fiesta de cumpleaños. La chica en cuestión no estaba precisamente feliz con la idea, las benditas mujeres poseen un sexto sentido que daba miedo y ella inmediatamente se hizo una idea, nada errónea, de lo que ambos blondos pensaban hacer y no le agradaba, porque ella estaba enamorada del rubio cantante.

Así que después de prometer una cita y una canción dedicada a ella, al fin la fémina acepto algo remilgosa.

Los invitados fueron llegando uno a uno y ellos se mantenían por ahí regalando globos y flores muy al pendiente de los Yagami. La chica cumplía exactamente ese día quince hermosos veranos y la fiesta fue pensada para ser un poco más que ideal.

Una hora y media haciéndola de animadores, posando para que los niños tomaran fotos, ya estaba harto. Y las campanas del cielo se escucharon.

Ambas botargas felinas corrieron hasta el vestíbulo en donde los hermanos Yagami deseaban un feliz cumpleaños a la festejada y buscaban con la vista a los Ishida.

—Ellos aun no llegan—Informo la agasajada con algo de indiferencia cogiendo de mala gana el presente. —Recuerda que Matt tocara hasta el final, así que supongo que estará arreglando los aparatos de sonido o algo así. —Los dos castaños se miraron y asintieron. —Pero pasen y diviértanse. —Dijo con un tono que parecía insinuar lo contrario marchándose sin ceremonias a atender a sus demás convidados.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos. —Comento Kari incomoda por el recibimiento.

—Pero Yami dijo que era importante y… —Aquella mirada triste convenció a la menor de esperar por los rubios.

Tai encontró al fondo una mesa solitaria y como a parte de Matt, no conocía a nadie pues fue la mejor alternativa.

Yamato festejo internamente, todo estaba resultando según lo planeado, Tai y Kari estaban al fondo de la estancia y ellos siendo animadores era más que normal acercarse a regarles alguno de los tantos recuerdos de su canasta. Aunque en realidad había unos exclusivamente para los Yagami.

Disimuladamente golpeo el costado de Kitty para hacerle saber a Tk que era hora de caminar directamente al patíbulo. La otra botarga asintió y ambos comenzaron a moverse en dirección a los castaños.

Tai miraba la decoración un tanto meditabundo, el lunes a primera hora entrego, gracias a Kari, su reporte escrito de la película hediondamente cursi, lo extraño fue que apenas colocar el folder sobre el escritorio, el profesor de Ética lo había mirado como si no supiera de que iba el asunto. Con timidez le recordó ciertos puntos que prometió y que a él no le irían mal para su promedio final. El pedagogo lo miro incrédulo, el jamás había mencionado nada como eso, y si lo hiciera lo abría dicho frente a la clase para que los beneficiados fueran todos y no solo uno. Tai asintió, se disculpo por el error y salió de ahí.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Matt pero su amigo rubio parecía algo incomodo y nervioso por lo que se abstuvo de cualquier queja y prefirió indagar para ver si podía ayudar en algo a Yamato empero, la reacción de su amigo ante tal pregunta fue ponerse tan blanco como una hoja de papel mientras le aseguraba que pasado el fin de semana todo estaría bien. Con un poco de pesar Tai admitió que como unas cuantas ocasiones anteriores no debía preguntar mas y confiar en Matt.

El grito emocionado de una niña lo hizo fijarse en el par de botargas que se encontraban a unos pasos. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y sin más se levanto de la silla para tomar a Kari del brazo y guiarla al jardín trasero de la casa.

Kari rio internamente, sin importar los años que tuviera Tai jamás superaría ese miedo a las botargas que lo asediaba desde los cinco años. Las odia a muerte. Un jadeo aterrado la hizo mirar a su hermano, Taichi observaba aterrado como ambos gatos ahora salían al patio.

Kari nuevamente se vio siendo arrastrada lejos de los felinos pensando que el negro se veía especialmente tierno cargando aquella canastita rosa, mientras que la blanca le recordaría a gatomon si se quitara ese feo moño.

—Son horrendos y espeluznantes. —Siseo Tai entrando a la casa nuevamente.

Matt tenía ganas de patearse la cabeza, más bien la de ese asfixiante disfraz, hacia casi una hora que trataba de acercarse a Tai y este parecía huirle, tanto así que ahora ya había dejado el acoso disimulado pasando a la cacería indiscriminada.

Choccocat jalaba a la pobre Kitty de un lado a otro sin importarle en lo más mínimo el llamado de uno que otro invitado o la mirada asesina de la festejada, que no podía más que hervir en rabia ante los comentarios de sus amigas. " Creo que esos dos mininos están buscando un lugar para quedarse asolas" dijo una mirándola con picardía, "a la otra mejor traes al correcaminos y al coyote, sería interesante presenciar esa carrera" rio otra.

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

Tai miraba por sobre su hombro, sino fuera porque sería una estupidez, pensaría que esas dos botargas los estaban persiguiendo, tan concentrado estaba buscando a los enormes gatos que sin darse cuenta había llegado a un callejón sin salida, dio un suspiro listo para salir de esa casa ya después buscaría un buen pretexto por haberse ido sin esperar a su amigo.

Matt sonrió victorioso porque su inteligente idea de esconderse había resultado, Tai ahora estaba acorralado y no escaparía, tiro de Kitty con excesiva fuerza casi lanzando a su pobre hermano justo sobre Kari mientras él se plantaba cual alto era, y un poco mas debido a los zapatos del disfraz, frente a un completamente aterrado Taichi.

Un papel blanco tendría más color que el rostro de su amigo en ese momento y ciertamente le preocupo ese temblor casi imperceptible de su cuerpo pero ya preguntaría después, por ahora era más importante entregar lo que tenía que entregar.

El gato negro estiro su mano hacia la canastita rosa en busca del sobre rojo. Un grito fue ahogado en los confines de la cabeza de trapo de Choccocat cuando Matt noto que no había nada en su cesta. Con temor miro a Kitty la gata blanca estaba entrado en pánico porque tampoco tenía su sobre rosa.

—Puedo hablar contigo un segundo. —Pidió la festejada con la ira cociéndole las entrañas y antes de que pudiera responder se vio siendo arrastrado junto a su hermano lejos de Tai.

Kari meneo la cabeza, no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando luego recordó a su hermano, Tai estaba en shock, el moreno apenas ver desaparecer de su campo visual al motivo de su miedo se desplomo en el suelo.

Continuara…


End file.
